


Lopsided

by fruitcakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcakes/pseuds/fruitcakes
Summary: The tail end of summer, a car about to kick the bucket, and a friendship breathing its last.





	Lopsided

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, listen. I wrote this just for the sake of writing something so, proceed with low expectations. Thanks.

The tail end of summer, a car about to kick the bucket, and a friendship breathing its last.

There's something to be said for Wonwoo’s music choice. Despite the fact that he almost always stays inside, sticking exclusively to his room, his playlist is full of outgoing songs that compel you to bob your head and sing along. Which is just what Soonyoung is doing now, head pillowed on arms crossed on the edge of an open window.

“How much longer?” he asks, half the question getting carried off by the wind.

“Depends,” Wonwoo replies.

“On what?”

“On how patient you will be with the truth.”

~

There's one giant bag of marshmallows in his bagpack and Wonwoo is intent on rationing it, making it last as long as possible. And that ambition is only so compatible with Soonyoung, who is ever the spendthrift, forever intent on burning the candle at both ends.

“What will we roast on the bonfire now?” Wonwoo asks, face blank but annoyance simmering in his eyes, fondness lurking somewhere in between.

“Me,” Soonyoung says through a mouthful of sugar. “I mean, I'm pretty close to a marshmallow right?”

Wonwoo grins, mischief flashing for a moment before he leans across the console and bites Soonyoung’s exposed shoulder.

“Sure, chewy enough.”

Soonyoung, used to such random attacks, barely even blinks an eye. He's desensitised to Wonwoo’s weird side.

Grinning, he enquires, “sweet enough too?”

~

There's smoke from the bonnet—relentless, thick, the dangerous kind of white.

It's only fair, they light one up too. Except Soonyoung is hogging it and Wonwoo is pissed.

“Who's the girl you sit with in your economics class everyday?” Soonyoung asks, offhandedly, nonchalantly, indifferently.

Wonwoo furrows his brows, as he digs into the ground the tip of a broken branch he found on the ground by the road. “She's from the book club. Has accountancy tutorials with me.”

“Got a lot of things in common huh?” Soonyoung asks, exhaling smoke with every syllable.

Wonwoo shrugs, reaches for the cigarette with nimble fingers and misses closely as Soonyoung pulls it out of his reach.

“Pretty too?” Soonyoung provokes.

“Fuck off,” Wonwoo says, snatching the cigarette and walking away.

~

It's the first week of September and the heat hasn't let up yet. Lemonade provides some solace as the car hisses away like an aggravated cat.

“This is worth a Polaroid, don't you think?” Soonyoung is at it again, gnawing on Wonwoo’s nerves for no good reason. He likes messing with people in general, but he has his favourites.

“I hate this trip, I never wanted to come in the first place.” Wonwoo murmurs. “I hate you too, since you got me to come,” he continues softly, like a confession.

~

“What's with the obsession this girl has with death?” If it could, there would be an angry blue vein throbbing in wonwoo’s forehead.

Soonyoung is flipping through his beloved copy of Emily Dickinson poems and he's breaking the fucking spine and Wonwoo is _this_ close to breaking h—

 _Rationalise_ , he tells himself.

“Why is she so fixated on it, it's so morose,” Soonyoung soldiers on, not waiting for a reply, still flipping through the pages, hardly even skimming the words.

Wonwoo’s about to retort, when he's cut off.

“Sorry, did that hit too close to home?”

~

There's only half an hour left, is what Wonwoo keeps telling himself to resist the urge to fling Soonyoung out of the car.

“Do literature degrees fetch jobs?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Wonwoo shoots back, nostrils flaring.

“Depends,” Soonyoung drawls, smirk so unmoving it's as if it's painted there.

“On _what_?” Wonwoo hisses.

“On how long you'll wanna keep me around after you find out.”

~

They make it to the cookout. It's nice. The sun setting, people chatting, mood music playing. It's as pleasant as pleasant gets with constant jibes.

Joshua comes over because, it seems, he took pity on Wonwoo. It's always nice to talk to him. Wonwoo likes him. With his pretty smile and gentle mannerisms and easy-going nature, it's hard not to.

He looks exceptionally cute tonight. Is it the powder blue shirt? The new hair colour? He hardly has the time to ponder as he walks away, because someone is cutting into his thoughts instantly.

“Ya know, you can't go falling for anyone who even smiles at you,” Soonyoung says, smugly sipping at the cocktail in his hand.

“I don't,” Wonwoo says, a little too loud.

“You want me to pretend you weren't just making moony eyes at Josh here?”

“I wasn't!” All of Wonwoo's replies are indignant.

Soonyoung sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly. “It's a little pathetic don't you think? Liking someone who so much as talks to you.”

Anyone else, and that comment would have landed like a slap across the face. But Wonwoo has long since grown used to the flippant comments. “Yeah? Then explain why I don't like you,” he challenges, punch in hand jostling and splashing on his shoes as he gestures widely.

Soonyoung’s lips lift in a little smile. “Don't you?”

~

“Get out,” Wonwoo snaps as soon as he catches sight of a pair of scuffed black vans.

“You're in the kitchen. It's a communal space,” Soonyoung says, crouching and then finally taking a seat next to Wonwoo. Said guy is sulking and munching loudly on graham crackers for added effect.

“Grow up,” he snaps again, ducking his head to look into the nearly empty packet.

“I will when you have better comebacks.”

~

It's a _long_ night. _God_ , _when does this party end_ , is all Wonwoo is thinking right now. Everyone's in various stages of inebriation but tirelessly jovial. He, on the other hand, is drained.

“You allergic to fun?”

And here's the vampire again.

Wonwoo sighs loud and tired. “You're making me sick, you must be the problem.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue in disagreement. “Just admit you're having a hard time dealing with your feelings for me.”

Wonwoo sighs yet again, feels lightheaded with the force of it, and refuses to grace Soonyoung’s stupidity with an answer.

Things are never that simple though. And Soonyoung can't sit patiently without getting a rise out of him, so he nudges Wonwoo.

“You know what?” Wonwoo lashes out. “I do have feelings for you— _homicidal feelings_.”

He stalks off to the sound of Soonyoung laughing, looking like a shot fox.

~

Wonwoo wishes he could rev the engine and drive away, blowing smoke and dust into everyone's face. But instead he sits, brooding, twisting the keys around his fingers as he leans back in the worn-in leather seat.

Confrontation has never been his strong suit.

But apparently, it's Soonyoung’s forte. He sees the boy walking down the driveway towards the car, jaywalking across the street. Not that there's anyone on the street at 3 am, not that he cares.

“What do you want Soonyoung?” Wonwoo sighs, feeling so _so_ tired.

Settling into the passenger seat, Soonyoung replies, “I want you to say you like me.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “I know this is a lot of fun to you but _please_ stop.” When nothing stirs, Wonwoo reaches for the door handle to leave.

“No, listen,” Soonyoung interrupts, strong hand on his shoulder. His eyes are wide and Wonwoo wonders what's got him worked up. “I want you to say it so when later people ask, I can say you were the first to confess.”

~

The first breaths of autumn, a car back from the dead and a relationship in its spring.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so soonyoung isnt the greatest person here. As fun as it is, don't mess with people Even if it's just with your words. 
> 
> Also, This isn't a gift or anything (bc it would make a shit gift) but happy birthday, ma (ao3 icebaby). Love you ❤️


End file.
